Love me
by 13ssbbfan
Summary: Ana wants Ninten to be her boyfriend, but he claims he needs time to think. With the help of Loid, Ana is determinded to help him make up his mind. But will their plan work or fail?


**Here's the deal with this story: Project for school was to write a story on a person changing into a monster. While writting "Tazmily's Defense Force Meets the Chosen Four!" This came to mind for the assignment. I got an A on it, so I thought I might as well upload it here! Enjoy!**

Love Me

Ana stood down in the basement. She had been waiting on her friend, Loid Andonuts, for over a half hour. I need to stop visiting Loid, She thought to herself. Loid was Ana's best friend and was one of the smartest people she knew. He could build almost anything from broken materials. His laboratory was in the basement and he hasn't come out of it since Ana came over. "I swear to god Loid, if you don't hurry up I will blow up your lab!" She yelled.

The door opened. Loid came out with a pink liquid in a bottle. Loid looked like he had been in another explosion. His lab coat was covered in dust. His glasses were crooked, but they always were for some odd reason. His white hair was standing up. He dusted himself off and shook his head.

"I need to stop experimenting with weapons." He stammered. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"What took you so long?" asked Ana. Loid had invited her over to see his new invention.

"I would like you to test this experiment for me." He stated, ignoring her question. "I call it the LC potion!" He held it up high, proud of his newest creation.

Ana looked confused.

Loid sighed. "In simpler terms, it's a love potion. It will turn you into an attractive woman, making Ninten notice you."

Ana blushed when Ninten's name was mentioned. Ninten was the boy who traveled all around America in two weeks. Thanks to Ninten, Loid and Ana had become friends while traveling with him. Ana and Ninten actually loved each other, but Ninten wasn't ready for a relationship at the age of 12. Ana was determined to change his mind.

"Are you sure this will work?" She asked. "Last time I tested a potion I turned into a bunny."

"Trust me Ana, I am 99.9% sure this will not backfire." He replied confidently.

Ana smelled the potion. It had an unusual fragrance, but it faded away before she could identify it. "Loid if this doesn't work I will make sure you won't be able to build anything for a long time." Loid shuttered at the thought of what Ana would do.

Ana took the potion and drank it all. It tasted like lemonade. After a few minutes passed, she looked in the mirror. She was still wearing her pink skirt, white blouse, pink hat, and black shoes. Nothing had changed.

"That's strange; it should have taken effect by now." Loid wondered aloud. "Let me go check something." He went back into his lab.

Ana sat down in a chair and waited. After a few moments, Loid came back. "It seems it hasn't taken full effect yet." He claimed as he walked out. He stared at Ana. He suddenly screamed. "OH MY GOD ANA!" He cried. He hid under the table.

"Ana looked at him with a confused look. "What?" She asked.

"Look in the mirror." He stammered from under the table.

Ana turned and looked at the mirror. She shrieked when she saw herself. Her once white skin was a dark green. Warts covered her entire body. Her pink skirt and hat were a light blue. Her blouse was a pitch black. Her shoes looked old and worn out. Her long, blond hair was now gone. Her skin was wrinkled.

"I LOOK LIKE A ZOMBIE!" She yelled.

"Look on the bright side." Loid whispered. "Ninten will definitely make up his mind now." He laughed a nervous chuckle.

"You're in no position to make any jokes right now, Loid." She yelled anger in her voice.

Just then the door opened. A boy in a striped shirt, blue shorts and a red hat on backwards appeared. He was clutching a baseball bat. It was Ninten. "Loid! Ana! Are you ok? I hear a scream." He stopped and stared at Ana.

"Ana, is that you?" He asked surprised.

"Yes, it's me." She whispered. Ninten dropped his bat. "I'm sorry Ninten; I just wanted to be with you so bad." Tears formed in her eyes. She was sure Ninten would not like her now that she seemed desperate.

Ninten took her hand. "Ana, it doesn't matter what you look like. I love you no matter what." Ana was shocked. "Besides, I already made up my mind. I want to be with you." He wiped the tears from her eyes, which seemed to sparkle as he spoke.

Ana hugged Ninten tightly. Loid got up from the floor. "I'm going to go attempt to reverse the effects of the potion." He said as he left the room.

Ninten and Ana stood in the basement hand in hand waiting for Loid. He came back with a green potion. Ana drank it and transformed back into herself. Ninten tool her out of the basement, leaving Loid alone.

"Love is a mysterious thing." He thought to himself as he went back into the lab.

**Tell me what you think in a review!**


End file.
